Aria of Soojimasu
by PieLover314
Summary: So here is the next chapter for 'Aria of Isolation'. It features nothing that warrants an M rating, since the only chapter with smut can be cut out of it. I only have it M rated so people THINK there will be smut and click on it for more views. There is also implied Teemo/Fizz, but it is never shown. Ziggs and Rumble also talk and there are emotions and character building. Enjoy


**This is where I talk about how the chapter took me a long time to write up and how I imagined it in my head. Every scene and detail had to be precise and EXACTLY how I wanted it to go or else the continuity of Ziggs wanting to do sex with Rumble would not make sense. So, hope you enjoy this chapter for 10 minutes as it took me 3 months to write. See you again in 3 months.**

* * *

><p>"Stupid last chapter ending right after a love confession." Rumble grumbled to himself. "Isn't that how chapter 4 ended too? How original."<p>

After Zigg's confessed his love and went into a coma, Rumble was put in jail for a law that was conveniently added in for this very reason.

"It's okay, I just have to get over to Ziggs and everything will be okay. The action climax might have happened, but I am still wanting my own climax."

His cell was exactly how he thought it would be, steel bars, privateless bathroom, tiny window. The only other being near him was the scout that had apprehended him. He was currently sitting at some kind of desk, filling out paperwork.

"So, I'm going to have to either wait in here until they let me out or I trick him into letting me out, but how..." Rumble enjoyed talking out loud to himself.

"I've got it! I just have to-" And just then, Rumble knew exactly how he was going to get out of there. Unfortunately, a well timed scene transition stop him before he reveals his plan and is replaced by some filler dialogue that no one is _that_ interested in in the first place.

* * *

><p>"So that's what it is like to be a main character." Fizz had watched the whole Ziggs and Rumble fight from afar. "It was all explosive and dramatic! But totally called and lackluster if you think about it." He was just walking through town now. "Besides, it's better when I am in the scene and Sooji teases about a slash pairing that he will never write about!"<p>

Just on cue, Teemo came out of wherever it was Tristana was being cared for. He needed some supplies to help take care of Tristana-who-might-now-be-his-boo-but-isn't-because-Fizz-is-still-in-the-picture and he noticed Fizz walking towards him.

"Teemo! There you are!" Fizz is glad to see Teemo and runs up and hugs him in an overly-friendly way. Maybe a bit of butt touching, but it won't be made clear enough to know for certain.

"W-well hey there, Fizz." Teemo blushed a bit, he's not sure why though.

"An I glad to find you, you almost went straight and fell in love with Tristana! We can't have that in this story." Teemo was confused, but also slightly turned on by the idea. So Fizz grabbed his hand, yes in _that_ kind of way, and they hurried off to the docks for some romance that will be teased at throughout the next 3 chapters.

* * *

><p>So, we don't come back to Rumble and his problem just yet, we have to see how Ziggs is doing first.<p>

Yep, just as we all thought. Still unconscious and laying in a hospital bed. Nothing happening here.

Nothing... At all... And probably not until the end of the chapter where it will get abruptly cut off.

* * *

><p>So, back to Rumble yet?<p>

Nope!

Off to see Tristana now and how she is doing.

Tristana sat up on the bed, still sore from her previous rumble with Ziggs. She was sure that she would lose Rumble to Ziggs now, but now she has some unburied feeling about Teemo to think about. She was sure about her future just a few hours ago, but now with every-

Oh wait! No one that reads this story cares about Tristan or how she feels, so let's get back to Rumble and see how he will get out of his predicament.

* * *

><p>Rumble knew exactly how he would get out of here, it would just take some acting on his part and the guard would be in a hurry to get in here. It was obvious from the start that every male yordle in this story is gay, so if he just strutted his stuff and seduced the guard, he could knock the guard out and then break out.<p>

So, time for him to do his best.

"Hey, guard." Rumble said, grabbing onto the steel bars and looking at him. "So, you up for a really long and wordy sex scene that ends very abruptly? Don't worry, we can just skip right to the part where I escape since nothing plot related happens." Rumble explained to the guard.

"Well, that does sound like fun." The guard got up and walked over to Rumble. "But my shift ends soon, so maybe we should just skip the sex and get right back to the plot."

They both agreed and after the guard got into the jail cell, Rumble took his key and locked him in for good. "Just, pretend I knocked you out, and thanks!"

They both were happy to have that over with and behind them, Rumble just had to go and see Ziggs now, but was sure that something would happen to prevent that from happening for about 20 thousand words.

And just as Rumble had that thought, something _did_ happen that will add to his time of not seeing his love, Ziggs. It was a scene break for something that is better timed than Zilean at the end of last chapter.

* * *

><p>Fizz and Teemo are sitting at a dock now, looking at the sunset. It is a very romantic scene with the sounds of the water and the view of the sun setting. They sat close to each other, their hands were mere centimeters apart as to tease the readers about this 'romance'.<p>

"That sunset looks beautiful, doesn't it?" Teemo would say, looking at Fizz and adding to this romantic atmosphere. Fizz just nodded and looked at Teemo.

They just stared for a few seconds at each other, their eyes connecting as their faces slowly get closer and closer. Their hands are now touching and there is nothing that could break up this very romantic scene. Nothing could stop them from becoming cannon in this univers.

* * *

><p>"There we go, got away from the plot for too long. Need to make sure people know that Ziggs and I are the real pairing here, can't have people thinking that anything else goes on here." Rumble said to himself, now with nothing to get in the way. "Yeah, nothing to get in the way at all, aside from some long, draggy talking scenes."<p>

Yet, Rumble felt odd about this whole thing. How come Ziggs took so long to admit something so simple to him? Why did he go crazy? It was a bit much for Rumble to take in at once, so he decided to think about it for a few pages of inner monologue.

Rumble is confused about how Ziggs feels about him and decides to think about it and talk about how he feels and how it all affects their lives should something happen. It takes a while for him to do this, maybe a few more paragraphs.

Still not fully sure what Rumble really wants from Ziggs, he decides that the best course of action is to go and confront Ziggs himself about everything that has happened over the past few days. Easy way to filling a few paragraphs just retelling what happened and to keep the word count for each chapter up.

"Well, that was a great way to fill in some space on the page." Rumble said aloud as he finally got to the hospital. "Good thing too, it made the walking scene less boring and I made it all the way across the city in just a few paragraphs."

Rumble entered the hospital and knew exactly what room Ziggs would be in, it was their newly formed 'love connection' since last chapter. Or he overheard a nurse talk, either one will work in this story. But too much has happened and we haven't have a POV change so let's do another one and go to a scene that makes little sense.

* * *

><p>Teemo had just gotten back to Tristana after 'hanging out' with Fizz, so Teemo will forget about all of that because of boobies and making Rumble jealous. So Teemo and Trist attempt to not make things awkward, but Trist still isn't sure about anything. And Teemo forgot about Fizz because he isn't in the scene. He left Fizz right after the last transition, nothing happened between them so it won't be weird now.<p>

So, before Teemo or Trist can mess up the plot, we change it back to the main characters.

* * *

><p>Rumble can see Ziggs now, in his bed and all unconscious too. He can't believe he did this to him, to someone he loves. How can he get Ziggs to talk to him now?<p>

"I'm sure if I give him a quick hand job he will wake up." And so Rumble attempts to make it quick, but it doesn't happen like that. Oh yeah, the last sex scene took about 8k words to get through; and the ending to that was also predictable. This hand-job could easily take 3k, so I should just skip to the end of it." And so Rumble did, Ziggs climaxed shortly after Rumble talked aloud to himself.

"Huh? Buddy?!" Ziggs was explosive with his feelings as he grabbed Rumble and pulled him into a hug. "How ya feeling buddy? You doing okay Buddy? I thought they would of thrown my lil' buddy into jail for using his mech in the city." Ziggs' has a pet name for Rumble in case you can't tell.

"They did, and I broke out. I can tell you all about it, should fill in some paragraphs and add to my word count.

"That sounds awesome! Better do it quick before the chapter ends and people realize that nothing really happened in this chapter either. Just talking and emotions. I mean, this story is rated M, wheres the smut at? I need my gay yordle lovin'!"

"Some people do care about story."

"Well I don't, I just want you!" Ziggs pounced his new mate and so began their adventure of love in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to review because f you don't I will bug you on Skype until you DO! And don't worry, I won't review your stories because I will be too busy 'writing' the next chapter. <strong>

**(Okay, going to break character here. For those of you who haven't gotten it yet, this is a complete riff on my great friend Soojimasu's story _Aria of Isolation_. Don't get the wrong idea that I hate it because of it's popularity or that it has more reviews or it is better written. We are good friends and we talk often about our stories and such, I decided to write this as kind of an Honor for writing something that is such a great read and really shows you can make these characters larger than life. So, if you are flaming a bit that I may have done this in spite of him, go back and read it with love in mind. I have this direct quote straight from Sooji himself to back me up too!**

**10/10 -IGN**

**Oh wait, wrong review. Here is his!**

"**This is the funniest shit I have ever read." -Soojimasu 2014**

**Hope you enjoyed this as much as we did.)**


End file.
